thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Edgar's Revolvers
Edgar's Revolvers 'were a collection of firearms with supernatural properties that appeared in various works throughout the Arknthology. The Arkn-blooded (and certain other individuals with unique coding) could use them to kill various entities in Existence by destroying their code. They could also be used to jump between the timelines of .Reality by hopping. History Origins The origins of the revolvers were something of a mystery. According to Ellpagg (as told to Michael Knight), the weapons were forged by Edgar Kharon. Kharon was a human outlaw with glitched coding, which gave him superhuman abilities. Kharon eventually became aware of .Reality, and taught himself how to manipulate the system. After killing himself with a gunshot to the head, Kharon discovered the .hopping technique; using his newfound knowledge, he forged the four revolvers, giving himself a means of travelling freely between .realities (essentially by exploiting The Debigrath Effect). Azrael Michaelis Winter once claimed that the revolvers were forged by the Hethe themselves. While the two stories likely sprang from the same source (as many versions of Kharon's legend claimed that he became a "god" towards the end of his life), it's unknown how much truth there was in either version. The Fearful Four The revolvers were primarily associated with The Fearful Four: a notorious gang of outlaws from the Wild West, formed (and led) by Edgar Kharon. Each member of the crew possessed glitched coding that granted them superhuman abilities. While the revolvers were apparently the property of the gang's leader, each member — Kharon, Barnabelt Kinnard, Deither Ellisviel, and Kyla O'lora — wielded one of the firearms in their heists (in addition to their own signature weapons and defenses). King Uriel At one point during their adventures, the Fearful Four met a young Uriel, who accidentally teleported into their timeline (''Arknthology Stories). After Kharon noticed Uriel's winged shadow, the boy revealed his Arkn identity to the gang. This created a .reality error, causing Lurkers to swarm the gang's hideout. Kharon fired his revolver at one of the creatures, while Uriel fought them off with his sword. When the blade fizzled and shattered, Kharon tossed the boy his personal revolver; as Uriel made contact with the weapon, the firearm connected with his innate Hethian power, causing it to glow blue and pulse with energy. Despite being out of ammunition, the revolver discharged a clip into the Lurker's skull, shattering its beak and killing it. When Delphar appeared to retrieve Uriel and reset the timeline, Kharon told the boy to keep the revolver. Uriel marked the weapon with a sigil and de-summoned it, holding it for safekeeping. As a young adult, Uriel often returned to the home timeline of The Fearful Four; having developed a fascination with the Wild West, he assisted the Four in their heists, using the weapon that Kharon had given him. The Revolvers are Separated The Fearful Four eventually became stuck in a time loop; after riding together for one eternity in that .reality, they came to be revered as gods by its humans (while leaving the timeline irreparably glitched and broken). Eventually, Redgrave took notice of the broken timeline and traveled down to .Reality to investigate. Enraged by the apocalyptic chaos and destruction the group had wrought (as well as the power and influence they had gained), Redgrave killed O'lora on the spot and threatened to do the same to the others. However, he was stopped by another Dekn before he could finish off the rest of the group. The surviving members of the Fearful Four went their separate ways, and Kharon gave each surviving member of the group one of the remaining weapons before they parted ways. After this, the four revolvers changed hands many times. All of them, at one time of another, would be wielded by an ArknAngel; three of the four fell into the possession of Uriel (at one time or another); at least two would venture into the The Infernous; one may have ended up being owned by The Carver himself. One of the revolvers would pass on to Azrael Michaelis Winter: the man who ended up taking up the mantle of Edgar Kharon himself (and was so similar to in appearance and demeanor that he was often mistaken for the original). Eventually, all four revolvers either vanished or ended up being destroyed in the Battle of the Arknza. As of yet, there is no evidence that any of the firearms have survived beyond Universe A (or its offshoot, Universe E). Characteristics Appearance The revolvers were designed to resemble elaborately engraved silver Colt Peacemakers: a style of firearm that was popular in the Wild West (circa late 1800s). In The Infernous, they sometimes resembled non-working toy guns. Abilities The revolvers possess mild reality-warping capabilities within .Reality. Due to their nature, they can only be wielded to their full potential by someone who possesses dormant Arkn blood (or other special traits in their coding). When used by a full-blooded Arkn, the weapons can channel the innate magic powers of the wielder. The revolvers enable their wielders to one-hit kill any target in Existence, by destroying the target's universal "coding". In .Reality, the weapons had a similar effect, destroying their target by "killing" their code. When an individual in The Infernous was shot with one of the revolvers, it destroyed their code completely, effectively wiping that individual from Existence (as demonstrated when Michael Knight was shot by Azrael). Both Arkn-blooded humans (i.e. those with Guardian Arkn) and their Guardians can use the revolvers in .Reality to ".hop"; this is essentially a form of exploiting The Debigrath Effect, enabling the individual to travel freely between .realities. According to Ellpagg's notes in The Arknchron, the individual must use one of the revolvers to kill themself (either by shooting themself in the head, or otherwise giving themself a fatal injury); this will cause their data to "hop" to another timeline, instantaneously replacing their counterpart in said timeline. (However, this was merely Ellpagg's "quick and dirty" method, designed to make it as frightening and painful as possible; it is possible to jump timelines without injury through instantaneously teleportation.) Revolvers and Owners * '''Revolver #1 ** First owner: Edgar Kharon. Kharon carried the revolver with him in his heists for one Eternity, using it in combination with his glitch-enhanced vision. ** Second owner: Uriel Xeth'i'stral. Revolver #1 was gifted to Uriel by Kharon as a young boy. He later wielded it as a young adult when he joined The Fearful Four on their heists. After betraying the Arkn, Uriel wielded #1 in the Infernous (either bringing it with him and summoning it at the opportune time, or having it handed off to him by a Dekn viewer of the Cloud9 feed). After escaping from The Infernous, Uriel summoned the revolver to help him break Raphael out of the Valkyrium prison. The revolver remained in his possession until his death at the Battle of the Arknza. What became of the weapon after this is unknown; it was likely destroyed in the battle or buried with Uriel. * Revolver #2 ** First owner: Edgar Kharon. ** Second owner: Barnabelt Kinnard. Kinnard was loaned the weapon after he befriended Kharon, and carried it during his heists with The Fearful Four. When the gang parted ways, Kinnard was officially gifted the revolver by Kharon and took it with him. *** The Hooks Killer. After being revitalized and gifted with special knowledge and skills, Kinnard took up the identity of "The Hooks Killer". He used #2 to .hop freely throughout realities, avoiding capture for his many heinous crimes (as seen in ''Handprints of the Dead''). ''Eventually, he discovered that the gun was unnecessary for .hopping; however, he continued to carry the weapon. ''['Note:' This is no longer canon to the Arknthology.] ** Third owner: Ellpagg Xeth'i'stral (suspected). Revolver #2 may have later been obtained from Kinnard by post-shift Ellpagg. It's unknown whether Ellpagg used it. ** Fourth owner: Azrael Michaelis Winter. Ellpagg gave #2 to his underling, Azrael. The appearance of the revolver, combined with Azrael's demeanor, style of dress, and claims of being Kharon himself led many to believe he was the original Edgar Kharon (or his kin). Azrael carried #2 for eons, eventually wielding it in the Battle of the Arknza. What became of #2 after this is unknown. ['''Note:' While Azrael's "duplicate" took his revolver with him to Universe E, the fate of #2 in that universe is uncertain; it was most likely passed on to one of the other Arknza.]'' * Revolver #3 ** First owner: Edgar Kharon. ''' ** '''Second owner: Deither Ellisviel. '''Ellisviel occasionally carried the weapon during his time with The Fearful Four, using it in their heists. Kharon officially gave the weapon to Ellisviel when he departed from the group. Ellisviel disappeared from history after this, but continued using the weapon to battle Lurkers and Sethe for many years afterwards, .hopping around .Reality under the identity of "Dr. Ellis". ** '''Third owner: Uriel Xeth'i'stral (suspected). 'Ellis may have given #3 to his old partner, Uriel, some time after Uriel betrayed the Arkn. Uriel presumably carried #3 until his death in the Battle of the Arknza; the ultimate fate of the weapon is unknown, though it was likely destroyed or buried with Uriel. ''['Note: Uriel owned two revolvers, both before and after his time in The Infernous; he gave one to Ellpagg, and wielded #1 in The Infernous, so it's likely he acquired #3 after he "ollied out"].'' * Revolver #4 ** First owner: Edgar Kharon. ** Second owner: Kyla O'lora (suspected). O'lora was loaned the revolver after she joined up with Kharon. She carried #4 for one Eternity during her heists with The Fearful Four, until being killed by Redgrave. ['''Note:' It's unknown whether O'lora was ever officially granted ownership of the weapon; hence why she is listed as a "suspected" owner.]'' ** Third owner: Edgar Kharon (suspected). After O'lora's death, #4 was most likely retrieved by Kharon, who kept it in his possession as he raised Cedric. It is unknown whether he used it during this time. ** Fourth owner: Uriel Xeth'i'stral (suspected). 'Kharon likely gave the revolver to Uriel, his old partner, at some point. ''['Note: It's confirmed that Uriel owned at least two revolvers by the time Ellpagg agreed to enter The Infernous; since Uriel was the closest to Kharon, it's likely that Kharon eventually gave him O'Lora's old weapon.]'' ** Fifth owner: Ellpagg Xeth'i'stral (suspected). 'Ellpagg was gifted a revolver by Uriel before he departed for the Infernous. He continued using the revolver on and off during his time there (when the realm wasn't tormenting him by having Swipers steal his weapons). ''['Note: Uriel was later seen wielding his own revolver, suggesting that he gave a different, second weapon to Ellpagg.]'' ** Sixth owner: Michael Knight (suspected). After escaping from the Infernous, Ellpagg gave #4 to Michael Knight while teaching him .hopping. After Michael aligned himself with the Dekn, he used it to try to kill Gabriel Holden; Azrael took him over to prevent Gabriel's death, taking the gun with him when he departed (presumably returning it to Ellpagg). After Michael became trapped in The Infernous, Azrael returned the revolver to Michael to help him escape. ** Seventh owner: The Carver (suspected). Shortly after returning to .Reality, Michael was taken over by The Carver, becoming his semi-permanent vessel (and leaving the weapon under Carver's control). What became of #4 after this is unknown; it's likely that The Carver used it to wreck havoc in Michael's body (including killing various versions of Alex Winter). '''' Appearances Major Appearances * [[The Knight Shift|'The Knight Shift']] ** "1 The Knight" ** "The Bullet" * [[Acryfromwinter|'Acryfromwinter']] ** Untitled Season 1 episode ("_") ** "ACRYFROMWINTER" * [[Michael's Camera|'Michael's Camera']] ** "I have shoot myself in the face" ** "hahaha" ** "Aftermath to the Prelude to the catastrophe of May 15" ** "Out of the Frying Pan" ** "One last chance to do something good" * Arknthology Stories (Original) ** (Chapter) 3 Minor Appearances * Michael's Camera ** "beating the dead horse" ** "Into the Fire" ** "The War with No Sides" * Michael's Camera / The Mayhem Theory Crossover ' * [[Wayward_Winter|'Wayward_Winter]] ** "An Even More Bitter Winter" (mentioned only) * [[MedBoy789|'MedBoy789']]' ' ** "Why Was Six Afraid of Seven?" (mentioned only) * [[Solar's Crimson|'Solar's Crimson']] (Multiple episodes) Category:Artifacts and Objects Category:Weapons